The Book of Malachi
"The Book of Malachi" is the twenty-eighth episode of Bay Cove Terrace. In it, Malachi falls in love with a local charity worker and attempts to woo her by converting to Christianity. Synopsis Elliot returns with the gun used to murder the Hollywood executives from "The Agent" and places it back on the mantle. He goes into the living room where Malachi, portrayed in this episode by David Ney, is doing yoga. Malachi admits that he feels lonely. Elliot suggests that Malachi try to meet women through church. Malachi agrees to give it a shot. Malachi leaves and visits a local church, where while speaking with Pastor Sam he sees Eliza Abbott who mistakes him for a charity volunteer. Malachi does little to dissuade her presumption and agrees to volunteer. At a soup kitchen, Malachi serves food to the local homeless population, but does so in the least respectful way, insulting the people in line. Eliza chastises him and asks him if he's Christian. Eliza prays with Malachi and asks him to accept Jesus into his heart. She kisses him and Malachi exclaims "he is Lord!" Back at home, Malachi sits on the couch singing along with contemporary Christian songs on his phone. He explains to Elliot that he's Christian and can't do yoga with him anymore. Elliot expresses doubt about the accuracy of the Bible. Malachi takes out a knife and begins to ask him leading questions about the nature of Elliot's belief. He concludes that God is real and that Elliot must submit to God's will or die. Referring to himself as "the greatest Christian mankind has ever known," he insists that Elliot go to the church and tell them that Malachi saved him. Later, at the church, Malachi is seen paying off a man to become Christian. Eliza arrives and Malachi takes credit for a newly-planted garden. Pastor Sam arrives and attempt to explain that in fact it was himself who planted the garden as a token of his secret love for Eliza, but Malachi keeps interrupting and twisting his words to mean the opposite. Dull Girl stumbles into Malachi and almost reveals that he has been bribing people into joining the parish. Malachi asks Eliza out on a date and she agrees so long as he acts respectfully. At the end of their date spent driving and laughing, Eliza reveals that Malachi is actually the best volunteer she's ever had. Two weeks later, Eliza is over at Cameron and Serena's house for a double date. The couple are horrified to learn that her date is Malachi and try to warn her of Malachi's nefarious way. Cameron takes Malachi aside and warns him not to break Eliza's heart. After dinner, however, Malachi implies that if it's OK for Serena and Cameron to have sex before marriage, perhaps it's OK for them as well. Eliza is angered and breaks up with Malachi, who sheepishly asks for a ride home. Waiting for him on his doorstep is Kimberly Dannon who, arms crossed, asks "who was that?" Back in the living room, Malachi and Elliot recap the week's events. Malachi admits that he is wicked, but that unlike Elliot, he won't be returning to a secular life. Rather, he will devote his life to Christianity in order to become a better person. Storylines The episode does very little to advance any story arcs, however it does establish a few items within the canon: #That Malachi is now Christian #That Kimberly Dannon and Malachi are still romantically linked, although the nature of their relationship remains ambiguous.